


The Devil Inside...Isn't So Bad

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles is possessed by a demon, Derek is desperate to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Inside...Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Idea comes from the pictures that can be found HERE: http://sugarfreepopcorn.tumblr.com/post/20218674644/teen-wolf-au-i-dont-even-know-supernatural

_Sarah cried as she held John’s body.  Her beloved had been shot in the heart.  They had just gotten married a couple of days ago and they were on their honeymoon.  Now she was a widow at such a young age._

_She heard footsteps and looked up as a man with black eyes approached._

_“You…You’re a…”_

_“A demon.  Yes.  How perceptive of you.  Then again; you do come from a long line of hunters that specialize in destroying my kind.”_

_Under normal circumstances; she would have tried to attack or exorcise the demon; but she was too distraught over the loss of her beloved John._

_“You’re at a crossroads you know.  And I am a crossroads demon.”_

_It was true.  Their car had been high jacked as they came to a cross roads on their way back to the inn.  Now John was dead._

_“I didn’t call for you.”_

_“No, but you most likely would have anyway.  So let’s make a deal.  I’ll come for your soul in ten years…and he gets to live.”_

_Sarah looked up before nodding.  The demon came closer._

_“Are you sure about this?  There is no going back you know.  In ten years you will go to hell and one day you will become a demon.”_

_“Just do it!”_

_“As you wish.”  The demon crashed his lips to hers to seal the deal before vanishing.  She looked around for a moment in shock before looking down at John who had just taken in a deep breath and was now coughing._

_“John!”_

_***  
  
Sarah Stilinski smiled softly down at the baby boy in her arms._

_“Hello little Genim.”_

_She was all alone at the moment.  John had to go do a few things at work so it was just the two of them in the hospital room._

_“I’m so sorry little one.  I won’t be here for as long as I should be.  I only have seven years left before I’ll be taken to hell.  It was worth it though…for your father…and for you.  You wouldn’t be here if I had not made the deal.”_

_She ran her finger over the boy’s brow._

_“So when I’m gone…please take care of your papa for me.”_

_***  
  
It had been ten years and she could already hear the howls of the hell hounds on the wind.  Genim was at school and John was at work. _

_She sighed softly as she opened the door for the hounds and held up a hand to ask them to wait._

_“Not here please.  I don’t want it to happen here.”_

_The hounds oddly enough waited back.  They followed her into the woods before she turned to them and took a deep breath._

_“Yes, here is good.”_

_She didn’t even scream as they attacked; ripping her to shreds._

_Later, John would get the call about a body found mauled by some sort of wild animal.  
  
***  
  
_Stiles stood at his mother’s grave and sighed.  It was the anniversary of her death.  Knowing what he knew now; he wondered if it had been a werewolf that had killed her.  After all; she had been found only a few miles from the vast Hale property.  Could one of the Hales have killed her?  What if Peter had done it?  Maybe the guy had always been insane.

Stiles sat down at the grave and rested a single peach colored rose on the stone.  His mother had loved the peach colored ones.

“Hey mom.  You’ve missed a lot.  Scott…you remember him right?  Well he got bitten by a werewolf and now has a girlfriend whose family are all werewolf hunters.  Jackson Whittemore is a werewolf now too.  And you know the Hales?  They were werewolves.  Derek is the alpha now.  Anyway.  Scott is first line on the lacrosse team.  He and Jackson are out of town with the rest of the first string players and the better second string players.  I opted to stay home to watch over dad…that and Coach Finstock would never put me in the game anyway.”

He continued to speak to his mother about everything that had happened since the last time he had visited.  He didn’t even notice the black smoke rising up from the ground until it wrapped around him.

He screamed as the smoke forced its way down his throat.  His eyes clamped closed at the sensation of being invaded…and when they opened they were pure black.

***  
  
The Hale house looked much different than what it had once been.  The demon could remember when it had been a beautiful family home that held a large pack of werewolves.  When the demon had been human; she had gone there often.  She had friends among the Hale family.  Werewolves hated demons just as much as she did.

It was why she had given the Hales the book.  The book held so many wonderful secrets that any demon would love to get their hands on.  Werewolves didn’t have to worry about being possessed and could easily defend against demons.

It was a good thing that the Hales were gone or this would be so much more difficult.

The demon walked up the rickety steps of the front porch before making her way into the basement.

This is where everyone had died.

She could still smell the burnt flesh; could still hear the screams.

Part of her torture in Hell had been to watch as the Hale family burned.

She walked over to one charred wall and pushed in a few of the bricks.  A few feet away; a door seemed to open.

The demon walked through the short tunnel before finding the book sitting untouched on a pedestal.  She smirked with the boy’s lips before taking the book into her hands.

“Too easy.”

She slipped easily from the house; but upon getting to the Jeep she heard growling.

“Stiles!  What the hell are you doing here!?”

She was shocked by what she saw when she turned.  Little Derek Hale with glowing red eyes.  Derek Hale was all grown up and had become the alpha.

“What is that in your hands?”  Derek squinted at the book before his eyes grew wide.  “Who are you?”

She felt her eyes flash black.  “Oh, looks like you got me.”

“Give me the book.  And get out of Stiles!”

“I’m afraid that isn’t an option.  Now be a good little doggy and run along.  I have things to do, people to kill, lives to ruin, cities to burn.”

The wolf tried to attack, but she simply threw out a hand and caused the wolf to go sailing across the yard and hit a tree with enough force to knock him out.

Had he been human…there would have been permanent brain damage.

***  
  
“Stiles?  You okay?  You’re not talking much.”

She looked up from where she was having dinner with John…her John…he looked so old.  How she missed him.  How she wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him…but she was in her son’s body and that just wouldn’t do.

“Yea dad, I’m fine.  Just didn’t get much sleep last night.  I think I’m going to turn in early.”

“Okay…if you say so.”

She pulled away from the table and headed up stairs.  She closed the door behind her and rested against it; her eyes turning black.

Suddenly, the wolf was there, pinning her against the door.

“Get out.  Now.  Or I swear I’ll rip you out instead.”

“Just what are you going to do?  Kill Stiles to get rid of me?  For now, we’re playing by my rules.  Besides…I’m probably going to be the best thing to happen to this kid’s life.”

She pulled away and moved to sit in the computer chair.

“And you might want to start being a little nicer if you want him back in one piece.”

It was a life of course, she would never hurt her own son; but werewolves couldn’t detect when a demon was lying.  No one could.  She was doing all of this for Genim though.  She had been able to fool the current King of Hell into letting her out so that she could do all of this to save her child, her little Genim.

“You kind of love him…don’t you?”

The werewolf growled.

“You really do.  You would do anything for him.  Why haven’t you bitten him?”

She really was curious.  She could tell from being inside of her son’s brain that Stiles was willing to have the bite…if only it came from Derek.  He had even been offered the bite before; by Peter Hale…ah…Peter…her old flame.  Peter had almost been Genim’s father, but then she had met John.

In the end, she had a feeling that her son never really had any reason to fear Peter.

“It could kill him.”

“Stiles is stronger than you think.  I can tell from being inside of him that he is more than strong enough to survive the bite and thrive as a wolf.  It might be something to think about when I’m done with him.”

“What do you want with the book?”

She smiled slightly and sat back.

“There is a spell in it that allows a demon’s soul to be cleansed, and for them to be reborn as a human.  It only works on those who have made deals at the crossroads for unselfish reasons.”

Derek frowned.  “How can any deal be considered ‘unselfish’?”

She smiled softly with her son’s lips.  “When you do it to save someone’s life and give them a child knowing that you will lose your own life and spend it in Hell before becoming a demon yourself.  I was on my honeymoon when my husband was murdered because he wouldn’t give up our car.  I held him as he died.  A demon came to me at the crossroads where my husband’s blood had been spilled.  I made the deal and my husband was whole and alive again.  Not long after; I became pregnant with our son.  I originally did not want children…I had been a hunter in my human life.  I didn’t want my child brought into a world like that.  But I made sure that I would bear a child so that my husband would not be alone.”

“You’re a demon.  I can’t tell if you’re lying.”

“Believe what you would like.  The point is; on the full moon…I’ll be gone from Stiles and you can have him all to yourself.”

***  
  
Derek growled and jumped out the window.  He needed to get that book and destroy it.  He was just terrified that if he did…the demon would destroy Stiles.

***  
  
Scott was confused.  Stiles smelled different…kind of like rotten eggs or farts.  Also…he was acting different.  He wasn’t as jittery and hyper as he normal was.  He actually seemed kind of calm.

Furthermore; he was flirting shamelessly with Danny.  He was even making the goalie blush.

He cornered Stiles after lacrosse practice and pinned him gently against a wall. 

“What the hell has gotten into you Stiles?  You’re acting strange, and you smell awful!”

Scott’s eyes grew wide as he saw his best friend’s eyes turn black.  Before he knew it; Scott had been thrown hard into the wall and was slipping upwards so that he was pressed against the ceiling.

“Your friend is fine; but for now I’m running the show.  You know…I’ve been getting a look inside of his head and I’ve seen how you’ve been acting since that girl came to town.  You don’t give Stiles the time of day.  You don’t listen to him when it comes to him trying to help you with your ‘furry little problem’.  You’ve almost killed him!  But…I think I’ll do to you what Stiles wanted to…but didn’t have the strength to do.  Besides…you’ll survive it.”

The demon began smashing Scott against various surfaces in the locker room before finally letting Scott fall.  Before Scott could get up to fight…she disappeared.

***  
  
“Derek!  Derek!  Something is wrong with Stiles!”

Derek appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at Scott.  He had a thick book in his hand and instead of jumping down the steps like he normally did; he walked down them.

“I know.”

“Well?  What is wrong with him?”

“He’s possessed by a demon.”

Scott started laughing.  “You’re joking right?”

Derek shook his head.  “I’m not.  And I think I know who it is.”

“What do you mean ‘who it is’?”

“Demons are the souls of humans that went to hell.  Those that end up in hell range from those who are evil in life, to those who sold their souls for magic to become demon worshiping witches, to those who made a deal at the crossroads.  I’ve been looking through a few things about what the demon told me.  They said that their husband was killed on their honeymoon and that they had a son so that their husband wouldn’t be alone when they died.  They also said that they had once been a demon hunter.  Now, Sarah Stilinski came from a long line of demon hunters.  She gave a book to my parents that has many spells in it that demons could use for their advantage, but the book has to be present for them to work.  This demon knew where the book was hidden.  Furthermore; it was ten years exactly from the point where Sarah and the Sheriff had their honeymoon to when Sarah died…ripped apart by animals.  When you make a deal at the crossroads, you get ten years before your soul is collected….and it’s dragged down into hell by hell hounds.”

Scott’s eyes were wide.  Not only was this the most that Derek had ever spoken at any one time; but it was also a lot to take in at once.  After a few minutes; he finally spoke.  “So Stiles is possessed by his mother?”

Derek sighed.  “Yes.”

“Well…shit.  No wonder she kicked my ass.”  
  
***  
  
“Come on in Jackson.  Lydia is upstairs in her room getting ready.”

Jackson stepped into the Martin house and rested his hip against the front door.

Upstairs Lydia was working on finding something to wear on her date with Jackson.  They had gotten back together.  She turned and jumped when she saw Stiles.

“What are you doing here Stiles?”

Her eyes grew wide when she saw his eyes turn black.  Before she knew it; she was pinned against the wall by an unseen force.

“I need something from you.”

She watched in fear as Stiles removed an empty syringe from his pocket and uncapped the needle.

“The blood of a decedent of a witch.”

From downstairs, Jackson heard Lydia scream.  His eyes flashed blue as he ran upstairs and broke through the door to see a black eyed Stiles coming at Lydia with a needle.

He tried to attack but found himself trapped against a wall and unable to move.  He watched as the needle sunk into Lydia’s arm and blood was drawn.

“You’re so lucky girl.  If this was the old days; I would have slit your throat over the altar.  Now I just need to take a bit of blood with a needle.  Oh the wonders of modern medicine.”

Then Stiles was gone, as if he had simply blinked out of existence and both Jackson and Lydia were free from their hold.  
  
***  
  
“Derek!”

Jackson opened the door with so much force that it smashed against the wall.

“Let me guess, Stiles?”

Jackson simply growled; his eyes flashing blue.

“He’s possessed by a demon.  I’m working on it.  Whatever the demon is planning…it goes down on a full moon.”

“He just stole Lydia’s blood.  Said something about being a descendent of a witch.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up.  “Really?  Well that does help me narrow things down.”

He went back to reading the book in his lap.  This book was a transcript of the spells that had been written in the book that had been stolen.

He had little sticky notes on several pages.  All of these were spells that required the presence of a full moon.  He removed the markers from those that did not require the blood and three remained.

“Well, I think the demon is doing the exact spell they told me they were doing.”

He sighed as he looked down at the ‘Rebirth’ spell.  It required the full moon, the blood of a descendent of a witch, several herbs and odds and ends, the body of a descendent of the demon…and the kiss of one that loved the human to set the demon free.

Derek was the final ingredient.

What was more shocking were the side effects that the spell had on the human.

***  
  


The full moon was high in the sky.  Derek had kept from transforming but both Scott and Jackson were wolfed out.  Allison had her bow and arrows ready and her father and mother were also armed and ready in case there was any need.

It was easy enough to find Stiles.  He had made an easy to follow scent trail.

There was a large stone serving as an altar.  The herbs and other things were ground together into a paste beside the book and the blood was just being added as Stiles continued to chant.

They watched as Stiles removed his shirt, exposing his chest to the cold autumn air before using the bloodied paste to form symbols over his chest.

Derek felt himself lifted from the ground and forced to stand right beside Stiles.

“You know what this spell does.”

“Yes Sarah, I do.”

Sarah smiled softly with Stiles’ lips.

“It gives me a new chance and protects my baby.”

“It’s why I’m going along with it.  Stiles will be able to protect himself.”

Derek leaned forward and rested a hand against Stiles’ cheek.  He was about to kiss before a finger was pressed against his lips.

“When he turns eighteen…bite him.  Then you can truly be together.”

Derek nodded softly before pressing his lips against Stiles.  He held the teen’s body as it jerked away and the black smoke ripped out of his body; becoming white before shooting up into the sky.

***  
  
It was two days after the ritual.  Stiles was sad; because he had finally gotten to be with his mother again for a short time.  They had spoken a lot while she was inside of her son.  She had told him what the spell would do to him.

Stiles flicked a finger out and watched as his economy book floated around the room.

It dropped when the sensation of arms wrapping around his waist caused him to startle.  He turned and noticed that Derek was sitting behind him now.

“You okay?”

Stiles sighed.

“I miss her.”

“She’s been given a second chance now.  She’ll be reborn as a human child and then have the chance to go to heaven.”

Stiles nodded before brushing away a tear.

“I miss her so much.”

“I know you do.  But…at least you got the chance to speak with her again.  I would give anything to speak with my family once more.”

Stiles licked his lips lightly.  “About that…I’m a witch now right?  Maybe…I could try a spell to contact them.”

Derek chuckled softly.  “No.  It is best that they be left to their rest.”

He kissed Stiles’ cheek lightly.

“And you need to get some sleep.”

“I thought we were going to have sexy time tonight.”

Derek rolled his eyes.  “I may be completely in love with you Stiles; but you’re still jail bait.  And your father is the Sheriff.”

Stiles sighed.

“Fine…we’ll wait until I’m eighteen.”

“Good.”

“But…can you at least sleep with me tonight?”

Derek smiled and undressed so that he was only in his boxers. “Of course.”

He slipped into bed beside Stiles and held the boy close as they slowly fell asleep side by side.


End file.
